Relena in the rain
by Raser
Summary: Short story taking place 5 years after EW has taken place. 4th and last chapter to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Relena Peacecraft or Heero Yuy. If I did I would probably not be writing this!  
  
Relena stood in the rain. Raindrops ran down her face mingling with the tears, which streamed from her eyes. Heero was gone. Her heart was torn. How could something like this happen after everything they had been through? She cradled the baby in her arms. Her baby. And Heeros. Although he didn't know it. Would he have done the same if he had? Probably. Heero was a fighter and he wasn't going to let anyone die in his place. It had been over a year now; he had just vanished to complete his mission. Removing all traces of his presence as though he had never existed. Some people had forgotten, but she hadn't and she never would. She had loved him and he her, they had been happy. But now this. Why? A few days ago she had received a phone call, a body had been found in the Philbury pits. Heero was dead. She'd wanted to see where it had happened. There had obviously been a fight between at least two heavy machines; the destruction they had caused was evident even to her untrained eyes. But there was very little else to see: no clues to tell exactly how he had died. She grew aware that the rain was gradually soaking through her clothing. She headed back to the car. She clutched the baby close to her chest as if protecting trying to protect from some unseen enemy. A tiny hand reached out from the blankets and clutched at her long, blonde hair. And a pair of Prussian blue eyes stared into her own. So like the father he would never know. Tears threatened her eyes and her lips trembled. The car turned into the drive and stopped. The mansion stood in front of them, tall and imposing and she suddenly felt very alone. The tiny figure in her arms stirred restlessly in his sleep and as she looked down at him, she felt a new hope blossoming in her heart. She would be strong for him, she would teach him of his father and what he'd died for. Together they would build a new life filled with happiness and hope. A life without Heero.  
  
A\N: I have written an epilogue to this please review and tell me whether or not to post it. 


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy or Relena Peacecraft.  
  
A man watched from a distance. His uncontrollable hair hung in his Prussian blue eyes. He'd known Relena would come here and he hoped this would be enough to make her stop looking for him. He didn't want to put her in any more danger. Heero watched as the young woman turned and walked towards the car. He smiled slightly. She was strong; she would make it on her own...maybe meet someone else....someone more worthy of her although he didn't much like the thought. But as long as he was with her, he was a danger to her. There were others who knew of his identity and his capabilities, men and women who would only be too pleased to make use of Relena's affection for him if it meant achieving their goals. Unfortunately for Heero that meant separation from those he cared about most. He watched the car leave and he felt his heart shatter. If anyone had been looking at that moment they would have seen a very different Heero Yuy. This was not the Perfect Soldier, just an ordinary man in love. He had watched her, looked over her for a year. And he knew about the baby, his little boy. He hoped his son would never know what his father was and that he would never have to live in his father's world.  
  
Heero tensed, his expression suddenly changing to that of the impassive Perfect Soldier, as a figure approached from behind. "I hope you're satisfied Mr. Yuy" Heero nodded he wasn't sure he trusted himself to speak.  
  
"Good, then we can get down to business." they turned and walked away. Neither man looked back. 


	3. Heero's return part one

Everything was running according to plan. There was perhaps a little more moonlight than there should have been, but as it was no-one noticed the dark figure creeping towards the house. The alarm system already disabled, it was almost effortless to open the door to the house, but it would hardly have been a problem for the Perfect Soldier.

He opened the door and closed it soundlessly behind him. Involuntarily, he stood stock-still for a moment, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories. He was home. It seemed like a life-time since he was last here. He half-smiled in the darkness and carefully made his way through the disused room to the door and out into the corridor. The paintings, the carpet; it was exactly how he remembered it.

Here, the fifth room on the right. Silently, he entered the room. This room had changed, however. Instead of an extra bedroom that it once had been, it had been transformed into a tastefully decorated nursery, filled with toys and picture books. None of these changes interested Heero. His attention was focused on one thing, the cot in the middle of the room. At the side of the cot, he hesitated. One look would change everything. One glance, his first glance at his son, that he would never be able to forget. But he hadn't come this far to give up now. He laid a hand on the side on the cot and looked at the small figure lying inside. His gaze was met by a pair of blue eyes. At that moment he saw the flaw in his plan. One cry, one scream from his son would bring the whole house running and then he might as well forget having been here. Neither father nor son made a sound. Heero continued to stare down into the cot, trying to burn every detail of his son's face into his memory: his mouth, his nose, his ears, his blue eyes. They were Relena's eyes, but even in the gloom it was easy to see that the boy took after his father. The fingers of his left hand in his mouth, the baby reached out with his right hand to his father. It was time to go. The boy might have his face but that was all he would have of him. His son would never have to fight, to see the destruction on a battlefield or to hear the screams of dying soldiers. He would learn to despise these things. He would learn to despise his father and everything that he stood for. Instead he would learn of peace, democracy and diplomacy. It was better that way. Heero wondered what Relena would tell her son about his father and if his son would ever be able to forgive him for what he had done. It didn't matter he could never come back. He could never be a father to his son. Heero realised he had been standing there too long, at the door he threw one last glance at the cradle and left the room.


End file.
